Viscount Albidozen
Viscount Albidozen, is a pure blood Greater Noble from the southern frontier who along with Viscount Kraken, Count Langlan, Baron Mitterhaus, Count Zegreib, Duke Schultz, and Baron Luzbon all killed or fed on Iriya's family. Many of them were also turned and taken to be used as servants against their will. He hears talk of one girl surviving the indecent becoming a Hunter hell bent on revenge. Makes his appearance in Iriya the Berserker. Appearance He is described as wearing a black cape and hat that resembled a beret, he held in his hand a walking stick topped by a gold tiger with blazing rubies set in its eyes. The caped figure came over. With the pale skin unique to the Nobility and red eyes that burned in the darkness, he had a slender I, frame that projected a particularly cruel image. Resting his hand against his slender chin, the viscount stared thoughtfully at Iriya. Huntress though she was the look was unsettlingly enough to freeze her solid. The viscount quickly bent over and gazed at her nape of Iriya’s neck. Though she tried to resist, her body was still bound tight. Iriya was seized by the fear of those vile fangs piercing her pale throat. Reaching for her trembling chin and examining her scrupulously, seemingly in spite himself the viscount murmured. He smirked, stark fangs gleaming behind his lips. From the sincerity in his voice, it seemed he meant every word. He gazed lovingly at the pale Visage of Iriya, who stood like a zombie by his side. Suddenly, his eyes filled with naked hate and his gaze shot to the plain to his left. Personality The Viscount is a highly confident and competent man. These two traits are burning brightest with in his psyche with out a shadow of doubt lingering over it. He is very intelligent and able to read the emotional and psychological strengths and weakness of others around him effortlessly. This has nothing to do with his ability to read and control minds this ability is separate and just as natural to him and he has mastered this ability just as much as he has his telepathic abilities. He is also able to read and deflect traps and turn them on the origin entrapping them instead. He also seems to bait others well into wanting to indulge in this behavior making them think this is their best course of action when this actually the furthest from the truth. Another trait that burns brightly is his cruel nature. He is bathed in this emotion so much so that his appearance gives off this feeling to all those around him. He has a high detest for humans and all their aspects. This feeling in him has constantly grown in him to the point he seems to have become very recluse and refuses to have any interaction with them unless it is to feed or act on his cruel thought and notions in the form of violence or constantly hitting his victims with varying manipulations of their mind whether its through his powers or through emotional intelligence. It seems this is the best way for him to connect with his compatriots as he describes them gaining a sense of comradarie through these attacks and the way they attack them as well feeding into a group shared connection in this. He has a high respect for anyone who can find any remote success in attacking him or thwarting any of his assaults which earns them at least some respect, curtness, and compliments. He seems to have a great since of empathy for his victims as well which allows him to in tandem with his emotional intelligence give him insight in what their next thoughts or actions will be even going so far to warn them of the path they walk if they have earned some respect on his behalf. He may even reward them further giving them what they desire from him if he can provide it and even if it he advises against such actions. Biography He is a Noble dedicated to the craft of terrorizing and attacking humans. He as he described joined with Viscount Kraken and the other Nobles to attack and kill humans all across the Frontier on a whim many times retaining a nightly(or daily) schedule. So to him Iriya's family is just one in the many he has brought hellfire and brimstone to. Her need for revenge to him is small and gives him no thoughts of regret. Hearing of her intentions he and the other Nobles convene on what actions to take. After she and D have cut down some of them he, like the others, send hired Bounty Hunters to go after Iriya who initially were to kill her, but after learning the intriging immunity to the Kiss of Nobility, now wants to examine her himself alive. Two of which are Rin Shikou and his partner Gathlin Rhoda. His partner is killed along with Rin with D taking his identity. Albidozen makes his appearance as well when D meets him at the place o arranged that Rin was to bring Iriya to called the The Village of Those Who Wait also known as Vinmel. D disguises himself in order to get in close and cut him down but he sees through his disguise saying the Hunter must be out of his depth. Though his disguise is remarkable his features being too perfect burns brightly though the cover up at least to him. He reveals that what they have attacked is in fact a Duplicate warning them out of respect for their skill in dispatching this copy, proxy or not, which is only a further enticement to them to come to him which they knew was some where on the way to Wendover Gorge, Viscount Kraken's location. Before they can head out though Iriya notices she lost her pendant given to her by her mother which she goes back for. Albidozen takes advatage knocking her out and taking her by stealth, which D notices almost instantly. Iriya wakes up in Albodozen's carriage where he after a short conversation examines her and tells her that the reason he attacked their family was just out of fun, something common in the Nobility and for him to do. This he follows up with, after Iriya's entreaties to give back her family, ordering Yan to meet her as she requested and which he warned against. Iriya after their meeting kills Yan and after further taunting from Albodozen enters into another battle with the Nobleman. One that she looses yet again. While in the carriage Gianne shows up taking advatage of a rickety bridge using her arrow to take out a peice of it before the carriage can cross leaving Albodozen's coachman along with the carriage to fall into the compromised area, with him and iriya escaping. D arrives later taking note of the power output of the battle that took place. As he examines and speaks with Meeker the prismatic fog billows following with it Abodozen's Pack of Duplicates. Copies of himself and Iriya flood the area all mirroring his movment of having her in embrace from behind helpless to his mind control and enchantment. He has the duplicates attack from where he is surprised on how D can cut them down with out them regenerating. This throws him off a bit but he regain composure, and uses his remaining duplicates and momentary illusion D coax D off the edge and into the gorge where the bridge is. D Using his superhuman ability angles himself to the side using his sword to cut into it leaving him dangling. Albodozen taunts him and tries to end the struggle by making Iriya one of his servants and use her and his power to finish to the battle with D. But she again isn't turned by his Kiss of Nobility shocking him where she breaks free getting behind him and stabbing him in the heart from behind with D doing a follow up attack cutting off his head after using his super human strength to hurl himself at him with one arm bringing his sword with him. Powers and Abilities Albidozen is a powerful Greater Noble who seems to have the power near that of Chosen Ones in ability. He uses multiple kinds of strategies at once, sees through almost all deception instantly and has high logical reasoning. His big failing though is how arrogant his ability makes him not allowing himself to believe the Kiss of Nobility, especially his own, would not work on Iriya which leads to his down fall. ' 'Greater Noble Powers 'Telepathy- He shows very high ability in multiple disciplines of telepathy. This includes mind control and enchantment hypnotizing his prey. Iriya was given very high defense to this ability where she was immune to multiple Nobles mind attack but Albodozen breaks through this. He also is able to momentarily break through even D's defense enough to coax him off the ridge with out him noticing. Though he isn't able to sustain a lasting enchantment over him like he does Iriya. His illusions in tandem with his duplicates, and prismatic fog leaves his foes completely at his mercy usually unable to truly ever attack or defend against his assaults.' Duplicate- He can make a perfect copy of himself that can be nearly as powerful as the original or of other people as well. He can also seemingly make an endless amount of them which even the keen senses D has can't discern a difference. These dulicate also have all his abilities and he can be as far away from the duplicate as he wishes to be. He uses them in tandem with his illusions and prismatic fog. High Level Sorcery- He has high level power in sorcery even for the Nobility. Necromancy- As others in the Nobility he has high ability in death spells and manipulating the dead shown in how he seems to take control of Those Who Wait. Prismatic Fog- A kind of mystical fog used by Viscount Albidozen. It inconspicuously and distinctly covers the area allowing him to remain completely unseen and covers the sound dampening it as well. Similar to Darkness Manipulation. But this fog is white taking on a prismatic looking form. Equipment Tiger Emblem Headed Walking stick Transportation Vicount Albodozen's Carriage Underlings Gathlin Rhoda Rin Shikou Yan Those Who Wait Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble